


Belong

by rosafirefly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent Calendar day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

Blaine just wanted to belong somewhere. He used to belong at Dalton, until Sebastian came. Then he belonged at McKinley, until Kurt left. His house is always empty because his parents are always gone. He has nowhere to go.

He always helps other people before thinking of himself. He feels like everyone else deserves a place to belong. He doesn’t know what it’s like so he doesn’t think he needs it for himself.

“You belong at NYADA. With me.” Kurt says.

Maybe he does. Kurt has always been the one thing he was sure about no matter what. New York is where he belongs, right next to the love of his life.


End file.
